


Dalai Lama

by Rammstein6669



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Airplane Sex, Facials, M/M, Mile High Club, No plot whatsoever, PWP, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Unpopular pairing, Why is airplane sex higher on the list than airplane crashes, short and bitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rammstein6669/pseuds/Rammstein6669
Summary: No, the plane doesn't crash.





	Dalai Lama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Donaukinderr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donaukinderr/gifts).



> This was a scene that I thought about and was much too lazy to actually create a story around. There was potential, but I already have too many other fics going to take the time with this one. Apologies in advance for the spelling/grammar mistakes. I didn't even check this on Grammarly smdh. 
> 
> A little surprise gift for @donaukinderr because she's an angel and she loves Schnoot. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Christoph was awoken to the feeling of a hand slowly undoing the button of his jeans, silenced by the loud rumble of the airplane's engines. The blanket set on his lap thankfully hid the fingers that were now trying to quietly pull down his zipper, but it also created an inescapable cage of heat that set his groin on fire. He shifted positions and turned to glance at Richard, who stared at him with a mischievous shimmer in his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" He whispered with a strained voice, but it quickly turned to a choked groan when the guitarist's fingers grabbed his growing erection through his briefs. 

Christoph glanced around subtly and was thankful to see that everyone in eyeshot was asleep or preoccupied. He let his head fall back against the seat and closed his eyes as he struggled to keep quiet. He threw his arms to the armrests that divided the seats and unwittingly elbowed Oliver, startling him into wakefulness. He looked at the drummer with confusion, only to smile when he made eye contact with Richard across the other's trembling body. The guitarist grinned and whispered something into the younger man's ear before pulling his hand away and sitting back against his seat. Schneider soon rose from his seat, looking around nervously before making his way to the bathroom. No more than a few minutes later, the guitarist got up as well, leaning down and whispering to Oliver before heading to the bathroom. 

"I'll get him ready for you." He spoke with a grin. 

The bassist smiled and sighed, trying to figure out how he would pass the time. 

Meanwhile, the guitarist shuffled his way down the narrow aisle, taking a coy glance behind him before opening the bathroom door and heading in. The sight he was greeted with made him release an aroused sigh, and he smiled. The drummer was leaning back against the tiny counter, his pants already down to his ankles and one hand tight around barely clothed hardness. Richard was quick to pounce on him, one hand around his waist and the other planted firmly around the back of his head. He hungrily ravished his mouth, the kiss laden with teeth and tongue. He wasted no time in pulling down his briefs as he continued to kiss him, the drummer's whines muffled by the other's lips. When Christoph finally pulled away to breathe, he spoke as well. 

"I can't believe we're doing this." He gasped breathlessly. "This is ridiculous."

Richard kissed him again before pulling away, loving the way he whimpered at the loss of contact. 

"You know I've always wanted to do this." He retorted with lust darkened eyes. 

"What about Ollie?" Christoph asked with a slightly concerned expression. 

Richard leaned back in and bit the younger man's bottom lip before mouthing up his jaw and to his earlobe. 

"He's gonna come in here after." He laughed darkly as he bit him softly. "I told him I'd get you ready." He licked down to the sensitive spot behind his ear, making the drummer's knees go weak. "Nice and slick and open, just like he likes you." 

Christoph pulled the other closer, moaning softly as his erection rubbed against the older man's clothed hardness. He begged him to do something, anything, and the guitarist finally obliged. He hurriedly undid his belt, followed by the zipper and button of his jeans. He pulled his cock free from his clothing, not even bothering to pull his pants or boxers down. He kissed him once more before turning him around and moving to stand behind him. He reached his hand around to the other's face, and he smiled as he took his index and middle fingers into his mouth, thoroughly coating them with saliva. He pulled them out and, after a soft warning, carefully began to prepare his lover. He knew he had to be gentle considering he didn't have any real lube with him, but he also knew that time was pressing, so he rushed through the preparation as much as he dared to. After coating his erection with a thin layer of spit, he positioned himself for entry. He slowly worked his way in, loving all of the little gasps and moans the other emitted. Soon he was completely sheathed inside of the younger man, and he threw his head back in pleasure as he began to thrust. Christoph moaned loudly, and Richard was quickly to wrap a hand around his mouth to silence him. 

"You gotta be quiet, baby." He whispered hotly into his ear, breath licking against the tender flesh as he continued to drive into him. He fucked him hard and fast, and the illicit nature of what they were doing was pushing him to a quick finish. He normally would have attempted to hold back his release in order to please the other, but this was not the time for that. After a few more deep thrusts he threw his head back and tightened his grip on the other's waist. A choked moan escaped from his diaphragm as he climaxed, buried deeply in the other. However, before he was completely done, he quickly pulled out and pushed the other down to his knees—  
|  
|  
|  
Oliver startled slightly when Richard returned, opening his eyes to see the content expression on his face. He grinned at the older man and stretched slowly before slipping his shoes back on. Richard winked at him as he stood up, and he nonchalantly made his way to the bathroom. He knocked a unique rhythm on the bathroom door and gently opened it. He nearly froze when he saw what awaited him, but he forced himself the shut the door behind him as he grinned. Schneider was leaning back against the counter with his pants and briefs around his ankles as he looked at Oliver with a bashful expression. His long hair was slicked back and hooked behind his ears, and his face was glistening with sporadic trails of cum. The bassist smiled softly before moving in to kiss the other, feeling him visibly relax as he did so. He gently bit the fullness of his lower lip, loving the way the other moaned softly. He slowly moved to the other's jaw, mouthing along the defined line. He licked slick trails across the drummer's face, lovingly cleaning the release from his pale skin. He knew it was from Richard not only because of the bitter taste, but also because of the fact that Schneider was still hard and desperate against him. He ground against the taller man's legs, his breath shaky with desire. Oliver pushed against him as he worked to undo his pants, never breaking the kiss. He could feel slight tremors rattling through the drummer's hands that tightly caressed his head, neck, and sharp jawline. He pushed his pants and boxers down with a heavy sigh, delighted at the whine Christoph emitted when their erections made contact. 

"Are you prepped enough?" The bassist questioned softly into his reddened ear as he rubbed his hands down his chest and hips. 

The drummer nodded in response, but Oliver covered himself in a thin layer of saliva just to be sure. He told the other to sit on the counter, and he quickly obeyed. The bassist grabbed the older man's muscular thighs and pulled him closer, now supporting most of his weight. He lined himself up and, after placing another kiss Chris' parted lips, slowly pushed in. His lover was already so slick from Richard's session, and it made him groan softly at the thought. He quickly built up a fast rhythm, nearly all of the muscles in his toned body flexing as he held the other up. He fucked him hard and quick, and he made sure to his the drummer's sweet spot with every thrust. He could tell he was about to lose control by the way his muscles tensed around him, his eyes closed tightly as he moaned. He snapped his hips a few more times and suddenly grabbed Christoph's leaking cock, leaning over him as he did so. He kissed him intensively in order to keep him quiet by muffling his cries of pleasure with his own mouth. Oliver felt him begin to tremble with release beneath him, so he quickly covered his throbbing erection to prevent any cum from getting on either of their shirts as he climaxed. Oliver gave in and let himself go as well, releasing a heavy, drawn out sigh as he came deep inside of the other. They remained motionless for a few moments until the bassist finally began to move, gently easing Schneider onto his feet. He quickly grabbed some tissues and wiped him off before any mess could be made, throwing them into the small trash can afterwards. He tiredly pulled his own pants back up before making sure the drummer was completely cleaned, face included. The taller man framed the other's face with his large hands before kissing him softly and passionately one last time. After quiet, whispered declarations of love, Oliver took a deep breath and opened the door. He made his way back to his seat, making sure to lean down so he didn't hit his head against the ceiling, as he had done many times before. He sat down with a sigh, pulling out a bottle of water from his bag and taking a long drink. Afterwards, he finally looked at Richard, who glared back with a mischievous smile. 

"That was a nice little surprise." Oliver spoke lowly, making sure it was quiet enough to that nobody else could hear. 

"I know you too well." Richard responded just as softly with a large smile. 

Right as the guitarist had finished speaking, Christoph returned, stepping over Oliver's long legs to get in the seat between them. He looked at them both with a satiated smile, his expression one of well-fucked exhaustion. He put his seat back and took a deep, relaxed breath as he closed his eyes. He couldn't help but smile as each of his hands were held lovingly as he finally began to doze off. 

That was certainly one way to solve long and sleepless flights.  
|  
|  
|

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhh. Sorry for the absolutely abhorrent ending. I'm running out of idears™


End file.
